


Working Boy

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: Demyx doesn't care about the money, he just wants to be free. And if money will buy him freedom, he's willing to get creative.prompt: "money"
Relationships: Axel/Demyx, Brief Xaldin/Demyx, Brief Xemnas/Demyx
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Working Boy

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version lol.

Demyx didn’t want money, he just wanted the freedom that money allowed a person. He wanted to be free of debt, free of worrying about how to make rent each month, free of struggling just to stay afloat. He didn’t want money– he just wanted to be free.

In search of that freedom, he made more than a few questionable choices, but none more life-changing than joining Seeking Sugar. Seeking Sugar, according to its website, was the world’s first social media outlet exclusively meant to match sugar babies with wealthy older people who would pay for the pleasure of their company. Any mention of sex was conspicuously absent from the site, lest those pesky prostitution laws get the site shut down. Even so, everyone on the website knew what was up. Demyx wasn’t so naïve to think that arrangements like these could really be sex-free, but at this point he was willing to try anything. 

His first sugar daddy was, well, boring. Demyx had prepared himself for the worst, prepared for someone rude, someone disgusting. But he wasn’t like that. His name was Xemnas, and he was as handsome as he was boring. Xemnas treated their date like a job interview, like he wanted to make sure Demyx was a perfectly suitable partner before he committed to fucking him. Demyx wasn’t sure what exactly Xemnas’s criteria were for the ideal sugar baby, but he did know that the whole interaction was annoying and boring as fuck. Still, at least he’d gotten a free coffee out of it.

His second attempt at finding a sugar daddy was better, even if it didn’t last long. The new guy’s name was Xaldin, and he was  _ huge _ . He towered over Demyx, and if it weren’t for how quiet and polite he was, Demyx would’ve been terrified of him. Their date was very formal; Xaldin took him to dinner, treated him like a prince, then took him home and fucked him. In the morning, Demyx woke up to a Venmo notification on his phone, alerting him to the $500 Xaldin had transferred to him for the night.

Demyx expected to feel dirty afterward, to feel ashamed of himself. But he didn’t. All he felt was relief and happiness. That $500 let him pay his rent early for the first time ever. Now the rest of his paycheck could go to paying down his debt. Maybe if he got lucky he’d be able to find another sugar daddy soon, one who could take care of that for him too.

He didn’t expect to find a sugar daddy he actually liked. He _definitely _didn’t expect to find one this young, nor this beautiful. Axel was, quite frankly, exactly Demyx’s type. Red hair, freckles, bright green eyes, and perpetually smudged eyeliner– it threw Demyx all the way back to high school, reminded him of all the emo guys he’d crushed on back then. Apparently, Axel was a musician. Demyx didn’t realize he was a _famous _musician until their date led them back to Axel’s apartment, a penthouse suite with the most gorgeous view Demyx had ever seen.

“Holy shit,” Demyx laughed, a little breathless. “Is this real?” 

Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx, smirking at how excited he was. “Is it too cheesy for me to say you’re prettier than the view?”

Demyx snorted and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Axel. “Absolutely. But since I like you, I won’t charge extra for it.”

Axel laughed and squeezed Demyx’s hips. “Lucky me, getting a discount. Do you say that to all the guys, or just me?” he teased.

“Just you,” Demyx said, smiling up at him sweetly. Something warm and dangerous fluttered in Demyx’s chest, but he chose to ignore it in favor of kissing Axel some more. This was casual. This made him happy. He didn’t have overthink it, just had to enjoy and let Axel take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> might do small continuations of this in the future bc axel/demyx sugar baby AU is *chef's kiss* perfection


End file.
